Bad Apple
by LuckiShatterTwin22
Summary: "I'm just an average person with Rima issue so sue me Mr. Lord Vampire with a bad haircut and . . . wait, didn't you use to date my brother?" Crimson De Luca, a delinquent that had been forced (not really) to enter Cross Academy due to being rebellious! With a unique personality and loyal siblings and friends can she survive not getting into fights? No. (Major Yuuki-Bashing!)
1. Character Description

Character Descriptions

Name – Crimson Scarlet De Luca

Age – 15

Race – Italian and 1/3 Japanese (From father's side)

Height – 5'5 ft.

Weight – 115 lbs.

Hair Color – Red Wine (brown and red [more to the red color side though])

Eye Color – Chestnut Brown

Family – (Father) Navy Gray De Luca, (Mother) Emerald Green Cielo/De Luca, (Elder Brother) Grey Ashen De Luca, (Elder Sister) Jade Emerald De Luca, (Younger twin Brothers) Silver White De Luca and Slate Crystal De Luca

Other Relatives - Uncle (Topaz Cielo [From mom side]), Aunt (Luce Ceilo) and Cousin (Cerise Red Cielo)

Delinquent Gang – Tainted Knights

Rank – Leader

Delinquent Friends – Co-Captain/Right Hand-woman (Sammy Lloyd), Left hand woman [so she claims] (Jessica Lloyd), Technician Leader (Lal Mirch) and etc. . . .

Rival Gang – Blue Dragon's

Rival Leader – Blu (Ex-boyfriend)

Personality – Crimson is a daredevil. She's hyper almost all the time but if not she tends to stare off into space and sometimes overreact over small things. She's kind of a flirt to both genders, although she doesn't know of it most of the time (In a sense, she's bisexual). She is kind of like a sadist but not at all at the same time . . . kind of difficult to explain. She's what people called a Yangire (friendly or nice but later aggressive [kind of like Yandere but not]) but don't call her that to her face. She's really dense, doesn't know when to stop irritating people at times, and when she's being confess to.

Likes – Anything sweet, Anime/manga's, Yaoi/Yuri, her motorcycle, family, gang, friends, flirting (even though she doesn't know of it most of the time), the music box her mother gave her, and making people bow down to her (sadist mainly).

Hates – Coffee, Sushi, people who don't listen to her, science, rollercoasters, and people who steals her stuff without permission (she'll hunt you down if she needs to)

Best at – Being friendly, Cooperating, Fighting, Glaring, Crossdressing, and sleeping . . .

Background – Although she was sick most of her childhood, Crimson had been an active girl. Her family adores her and she does to them but sometimes their love to each other is . . . quite weird so to say. At the age of ten, she attended school since her health had gotten better and met her three friends (the delinquent ones) and at 12 they started their little gang. Her flirting started at the age of 11 when she started to crossdress due to Sam and that's when her bisexual came.

Favorite Quote – "You dare _ at/that/to the Queen, lowlife?"

Known as from others – '_The Red Queen from Hell'_

What people say about her:

Tainted Knights –

"The best!"

"My Queen."

"A bit of a flirt but she's still hot to me . . . when she crossdresses of course."

"Scary . . ."

"Must avoid when she's in a bad mood."

". . . Umm . . . She stole my first kiss *blushes*."

Family –

Sister: "A strong girl but she's too rebellious *smirks* like me."

Brother: "She's my cute little Princes- err Queen! Although she can be a bit mean to me. *sigh* I miss when she was younger and saying '_Big brother! Big Brother!_' oh! And – _glare from Crimson _– u-umm . . ."

Younger Brothers:

Silver – "Big sister is awesome! I remember one time a bully picked on me and Sister put him in the hospital for SIX MONTHS!"

Slate – "Big sister is strong and stupid."

Mother – "She reminds me of myself when I was younger!"

Father – "My cute little girl is growing up!"

Townspeople –

All: "She's a monster . . ."


	2. Crimson of Hell

**[A.N.**

**Warnings – A lot of warnings, A lot of Oc's, Ooc's, some Yaoi, some Yuri (a lot due to crossdressing), Twincest later on (sorry for those who have an issue with incest!), Major-Yuuki bashing (!), unidentified spellings and grammars!**

**Pairings – Kind of AllxOc, KanameXOc, ZeroXOc (two different ones), a lot of OcxOc, some Crack pairings and maybe more.**

~Bad Apple~

Chapter I

Crimson of Hell

Was it too much to ask?

Seriously . . . All I wanted to do was to stay in Italy for a couple of more days to say good-bye but no~ I have to go to Japan just because I destroyed half of the town! Come on! It's not like killed anybody (!) like last time!

Okay . . . Hello fellow readers. You all shall call me Queen Crimson of Hell got that? Actually don't. Call me Crimson . . . Just Crimson.

Since you all have time, let me tell you what happened yesterday . . .

. . . . .

_In a room filled with rich modern day's objects, a young girl sat on a couch staring blankly at the fire that was lit. Her red wine color hair that stopped just before mid-way of her back was a mess, covered in dirt as her slightly tan skin was bandage due to the cuts and bruises she had gotten from a fight. Her bored chestnut color eyes roamed to the clock hanged above the fireplace indicating it was almost midnight._

_She wrapped her arms around her legs as she placed her face in them. "How long will they take?" She asked herself angrily, wishing to just leave and go take a shower then go to bed. _

_As she was about to close her eyes and sleep until the next day, the large wooden doors opened with a loud 'THUMP' echoing throughout the mansion. The girl jumped at the sudden loud noise. Turning around, she saw two familiar faces looking quite irritated and with a dark amuse look._

"_How do you do my daughter?" A middle age man asked. He wore a white button up shirt that was carefully tucked in a pair of black slacks. His black hair with white streaks was neatly combed back as his blue eyes glinted._

"_. . . Tired." The girl simply said having a feeling that something terrible would happen._

"_We apologize for our tardiness, Muffin." The middle age women said, standing next to her lover. Her brown hair was neatly tied into a bun, leaving a tail to be loose. She wore a blue dress past her ankles with a finishing touch of blue heels while in her gasp was a brown bag. Her green eyes glinted as well._

"_Don't call me that mother." The girl said disgusted with her nickname._

_The middle age women chuckled . . . darkly. "You'll be wishing for me to call you that later."_

_A delicate brow was raised as the girl was feeling more uncomfortable and suspicious at her parent's antics. _

_The two sat down in front of her in wooden armchairs with red cushions. Getting to the point of why they have summoned their beloved daughter to meet them here, the middle age man started to speak. "I hear you gotten yourself in a fight again, Crimson." _

_Crimson, the girl, froze._

"_Let's see how much damage we have to pay this time." The mother placed the brown bag onto her lap as she started to take out papers filled with numbers. "$4,000 for wrecking a baking shop, $200 each for the hospital bills of your opponents, $5,000 for breaking the fountain at the park, $10,000 for destroying half of the classrooms of your school and – should I go on?" A dark smile was made upon her lips._

_Crimson only thought one thing. "__**Shit.**__" Fixing her position, she placed her feet on the rug and sat up straight interlocking her fingers onto her lap. She calmed herself down by taking a deep breath and spoke. "How do you assume that it was me," She asked innocently. "- then Jade or Grey, better yet what about Slate or Silver?"_

"_Simple." The father stood up once again. Nearing the table that separated them, he raised his hands in the air and slammed on the coffee table . . . hard. "THEY'RE NOT DELIQENTS LIKE YOU!"_

"_I resent that!" Now standing up and pointing a finger at her old men, Crimson shouted, "THEY WERE A DELIQENT LIKE ME! UNTIL YOU TWO SENT GREY TO AMERICA AND JADE AWAY SOMEWHERE! AND DON'T YOU DEAR FORGET SILVER AND SLATE GANG THEY'RE BUILDING UP!"_

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"_. . . She's got a point there, Navy." Her mother said to her husband who was now blushing in embarrassment due to forgetting about their eldest daughter's ways when she was younger as well as their eldest son._

_Clearing his throat, Navy fixed himself up. "Well then . . . to prove to you that our assumption was you, Emerald please give me it." The woman, Emerald, took out another paper and gave it to the waiting hand of her lover. "THIS IS A PICTURE OF YOU AND YOUR GANG TERRIZIZING THE TOWN!" Slamming the picture on the table, Crimson took a look at it._

_The picture shown her in a long blue skirt, ripped here and there, and a white collar up shirt loosely hanging out then being tucked in with her blue tie with a cross sign unloosen yet still dangling around her neck. Blood was stained on her school uniform as well as her face. She was holding a wooden bat with nails placed around it stained with blood on her shoulder while making a piece sign with her other arm and licking her own blood off around her cut lips. Around her were other girls wearing the same uniform while holding weapons, posing for the shot._

_Crimson clenched her fingers in her palms. "__**How dare you betray me Sam!**__" She cursed her friend._

"_We've been ok with you taking a life of a delinquent for these years since we were reckless like you five but you have been becoming more like Jade! Causing us bills to pay, ruining our family name, and don't forget making our lives hard enough!" _

"_. . ."_

"_So like your sister . . . you're going to be transferring school overseas." Emerald stated out simply, crossing her arms._

"_What?!"_

"_You'll be staying with a good friend of mine and his children until you either finish school or learn to behave yourself."_

"_Overseas!"_

"_If you don't learn even after finishing school . . . you'll be kicked out of the FAMILY AND WILL NEVER BE MENTION IN OUR FAMILY TREE HISTORY!"_

"_YOU'LL HAVE TO SHOW US HOW BEHAVED YOU ARE THEN WE'LL ALOW YOU TO BE ACCEPTED IN THE FAMILY AGAIN!" _

"_Ok."_

"_AND IN THE MEANTIM- what?" _

"_Ok."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_. . . . . . . . . . What?" Both parents asked once again with a gaped look. _

"_I said ok. Are you two deaf or something?"_

"_. . . . Hahahaha. Surely we heard wrong, right honey?" Emerald massaged the bridge of her nose with a twitching grin._

"_Yes, yes, darling. Are stubborn daughter wouldn't just agree like that. Yes, yes. We must have heard wrong." Navy agreed, doing the same antics as his wife._

"_**Well I won't resent that.**__" thought Crimson. "Again . . . . OK!"_

"_Dear! She actually agreed easily!"_

"_Emerald! Is this the end of the world?!"_

"_Oh no!"_

"_WILL YOU BOTH GET OVER IT?!"_

_10 minutes later_

_After adjusting to the situation of their daughter's simple reply, the two middle age people straighten themselves up and told her what she needed to know._

"_You'll be staying at my old friend, Kaein Cross place for the meantime. He has two sons and a daughter your age so be nice. I hear they had a horrible past." Navy explained._

"_For the meantime you're there we'll call you at times or you to us. Like we said before, you will learn and behave and be accepted in the family again, or will never be heard or known in this family. That is a fact. The school you'll be going to is Cross Academy. Owned by the man you'll be staying with." Emerald added in while taking a sip of her tea she asked a maid for five minutes ago._

"_You're departure will be tomorrow at noon, so pack your stuff up when you get back to your room."_

"_Noon?! I can't even say goodbye to my friends?!"_

"_Nope." Both said in union._

"_Urrg! B-but if I don't, they'll be a big conflict with the gang because I haven't shown up! If I don't choose a person to lead it, there surely will be a really, really, really big conflict!"_

"_That's why Slate and Silver will be taking over it."_

"_Slate?! Silver?! There's only thirteen!"_

"_Yet strong. Don't forget they're the sons of the Angel Gang's leader and Demon Gang's leader."_

"_That was years ago!"_

_Both parents gave out a sigh. "__**Stubborn as always.**__"_

"_Go pack your stuff already. It's already two in the morning, Muffin."_

_Crimson twitched._

"_You'll be waking up at eight and will be departing at twelve remember so go and hurry up."_

_Without another word, Crimson stomped off to her room._

_The married couple sat in silence. _

"sigh_ It's not because of the bills you give us, Muffin-" Emerald started._

"_-it's because it's for your safety as a child being born in this family that we cannot help you no further." Navy finished. _

_. . . . ._

_Finishing up her last load of stuff, Crimson went to go take a shower and change into her night clothes. She wore a large blue shirt that stopped above her knee and gray sweats. Tying her hair into pig-tails, she looked at herself in the mirror. Now staring at a small red and gold container, she took it away from its place and held it. _

_Opening the lid, a soft melody came from it. _

_**You can tell me what to say**_

_**You can tell me where to go**_

_**But I doubt I would even care**_

_**And my heart will never know**_

_Singing the lyrics her mother had taught her with the melody, a slight creak was heard._

_Crimson turned around to see blue eyes staring at her brown ones._

"_Yo!" She said with a smile as the light blue hair kid came in._

"_Are you really leaving?" Asked the boy who was looking at the suitcase and sports bag place on the ground._

_Crimson chuckled at her brother monotonous voice, but she knew that he will be missing her. "Yep. And I'm leaving you in charge of my gang, Slate. Along with Silver if you guys can manage it."_

_Slate snapped his head to meet his sister's smile. ". . . Do I have to?"_

_**Smack!**_

_In a blink in an eye, you could see Slate crouching at a corner holding his head in agony._

"_I just let you be the leader of one of the best delinquent gang in town! And you just say 'Do I have to?' You should feel honored!"_

"_S-sorry."_

_. . . . ._

"_I'm ready!" Crimson shouted out to her parents and brothers who were waiting for her to bid farewell._

"_Nee-san! Seriously, what takes you so long to just get- Who the hell are you?!" A silver hair teen with blue eyes exclaimed._

"_What did you do?!" Navy gaped at their daughter._

"_. . . I don't think I want to ask." Slate facepalmed next to his twin brother._

"_Crimson! How dare you cut your hair?!" Emerald shouted._

_Right in front of the four was a boy that oddly resembled Crimson. He had short messy red wine hair, which had three pins on his bangs that stopped around the ears showing the three piercings on the left ear and the two on the right one. That boy wore a white long sleeve shirt under a sleeveless black and purple hoodie. For the finishing touches of the outfit, the boy/girl wore brown boy shorts and black strap boots. _

"_You like?" A proud smile appeared onto Crimson's face._

"_WE HATE!" The four shouted out in union._

"_Well deal with it."_

"_We entered you as a girl! Not a boy!" Navy shouted at his now so called son._

"_Then I'll just say that you got it messed up."_

"_. . ."_

"_Good. Now I'll be off~"_

"_. . . Should we stop her Silver-nii?" Slate asked his twin._

"_. . . Umm." Silver was speechless._

"_. . . No, she wouldn't listen anyways." Navy gave out a sigh while shaking his head._

"_Why is it always my daughters?!" Emerald was sobbing at the corner._

_After bidding farewell to her family, Crimson took off in the car that awaited her_.

. . . . .

. . . Well they technically didn't force me. I came here on my own free will but they should have at least let me say goodbye to my gang! Urrg!

I arrived in front of the so called academy my new guardian owns, and I have to say I'm very impress. It's sure much bigger than the schools in Italy I attended (which was damage all the time due to the delinquent fights going on every other day).

I ruffled my short hair that I cut early this morning, and thought one thing. "_I hope I look like a boy still . . ._"

I opened the gate – that was surprisingly unlock – and stepped forward onto my new life . . . to only trip.

.

.

.

How uncool.

"Itai! What the hell!" Looking at what I tripped on, I saw a stupid large rock. "How dare you trip me, the Queen!" I grabbed the rock. "I shall punish you!" And threw it. "Mwahahahaha-"

"Ow! What the hell!" Uh-oh . . . that didn't sound good.

Shit! I barely arrived and yet I already caused trouble! Quick! Think Crimson! Think!

I saw a figure ahead of me, rubbing its head while it walked over with closed irritated eyes. I only have one solution . . . I grabbed my suitcase and slung my sports bag over my shoulder and fled into the forest (that somehow was there) at the side and ran for my dear life!

I ran.

And ran.

And ran.

.

.

.

Wait . . . why was I even running?

I could have just apologized! Heck I could of have act like I didn't even did anything!

.

.

.

Sometimes I think what Slate says is true . . . I'm really am stupid.

Stopping in my tracks, I found myself being surrounded by trees and trees and so on. Great. Barely an hour here and I managed to hit a person with a rock, be stupid, and get lost. First of all, what kind of school has a damn forest? I get the scenery and the nature thing but seriously? A forest? Don't they realize that someone can get lost (like me for an example)?

"Urrg." Groaning in irritation and at my stupidity, I took out a map Father gave to me earlier (I totally forgot about the map) and began to search my way out . . . God, I really am stupid.

. . . . .

Kaname was in his bedroom when he suddenly felt a familiar aura. One he had forgotten for a while now.

He lay on his velvet couch with a hand over his eyes, trying to remember the aura.

. . . . .

_Kaname stared into those chestnut eyes that stared back at him blankly. The little girl with short redish hair held onto a bunny with a pink bow on its ear and kept staring at him. If he remembers correctly, his lover had two little sisters and brothers._

_The pureblood smiled at the girl the same or somewhat age like Yuuki, his dear little sister. "Hello." He said kindly,_

_The little girl blinked._

"_Are you Crimson? I heard from your brother, Grey, you don't speak much."_

"_. . ."_

"_I'm Kaname Kuran."_

_Crimson stepped forward, surprising Kaname, and walked toward him. As she got to the couch the Pureblood was at, she hopped on, dropping her rabbit on the floor, and faced Kaname face to face._

_Kaname raised a brow at the sudden distance. He slightly tensed at the touch by the young girl who gasped both of his cheeks._

"_. . . A vampire." She whispered softly._

_The brunet did not seem surprised at all at the words she had said, but to what she did next._

_Crimson brought one hand down to the red lips of the boy, caressing it then slightly separating them apart to show the pure white fangs of the older boy._

"_**Ah.**__" Kaname thought, knowing now what she was doing. She wanted to see his fangs. Such a curious and brave little girl she is._

_The girl leaned in, inspecting the fangs more, until finally touching one. In a small voice she quietly said a word that made Kaname flush and surprise._

"_. . . Pretty."_

. . . . .

Opening his eyes and sitting up, the Pureblood could only stare out the window. "What was that?" He asked himself. ". . . A memory from the past . . . I haven't have one like that in a while." He placed his legs at the edge of the couch while massaging his neck. ". . . Hm." He quietly hummed, a small smile escaping his lips.

The smile soon disappeared as the Pureblood fixed himself. ". . . Yuuki."

Said girl entered her brother/fiancé's room, closing the door behind her as she stared at him.

Kaname inwardly sighed. This was the nth time he had counted. "Is there a problem?"

The brunette did not say a word.

Finally releasing his sigh, he gestured her over. "Come here." He held a hand out towards her.

Yuuki smiled a little then walked toward him, her pink dress following her movement. As she got there she sat beside him, grabbing his arm and feeling the somewhat warmth of it.

Kaname did not seem to mind the antics of his so called Fiancé, but she had got to learn when to start making friends. Although he knew the other night-class students did not like her very much - - due to her being too weak for their taste and always hanging around the dorm president - - especially Ruka and Maria, they should at least be kind to her more than just simply complying to her words and not say anything.

". . ." They stayed in silence as the sun slowly set.

. . . . .

"I-I made it!" I exclaimed as I slumped onto the door of the Headmaster. "Thank kami-sama! I thought I would have died from starvation! I already finished the three bags of jolly ranchers and 5 jumbo pocky boxes . . . eight packs of sour gummy warms, ten large airheads, half of my snickers, 3 packs of skittles, and my cake!" As I silently sobbed to myself, my savior stepped forward.

"Ano . . . Crimson-kun, you shouldn't stay like that all day." The brunette said blankly.

"Ah! Yeah sorry Saya-chan!" Turning around to thank Sayori Wakaba, I bowed and began exclaiming, "Thank you very much Saya-chan! I mean in from the depths of my heart!"

"No problem. You should hurry and enter before the Headmaster becomes worried about his new student. It's almost 5:30."

"Hai! Thank you again! Ja ne!"

"Ja ne."

And off she went, leaving me waving at her beautiful back . . . nice legs by the way.

Ok back to my original duties!

Grabbing the knob, I twisted it and enter the oh mighty place they called the Headmaster's office!

"Yo! The names Crimson Scarlet De Luca but call me Quee- err King Crimson of Hell! I shall like to be known as a boy please!" I bowed, kicking the door closed that separated me and my bags I left out there.

"C-crimson?"

"Huh?" Staring at the Headmaster, I saw a man looking about in his mid-thirties with pale blond hair and glasses. He seemed shock for some reason . . . hmm . . . I wonder if it's because the oh mighty Quee-err King (!) is in front of him. Mwahahaha!

"I-I thought you were a girl?"

Standing up straight, I placed my left hand on my right breast and in a handsome hot (or so my friends say) I sexily said while titling my head down, "Forgive me for my gender, Headmaster. I am a girl yes, but there was a problem that caused me to dress as a boy. If you be as kind as to hide my gender, I would be grateful and in your debt." Oh and don't forget my watery eyes! Looking up with tears in my eyes, I knew he just had to accept! Who wouldn't? No one of course! If anyone did . . . I shall send my gang after you . . . and they _will_ start a massacre. . . ". . . Please?"

He stared at me gaping from shock (I supposed) as I only stared at him with my sexy look.

Getting back to reality, he awkwardly coughed then intertwined his fingers together in front of his face. "Welcome to Cross Academy, Crimson Scarlet De Luca. My name is Kaien Cross, founder of this school and Headmaster. You will be staying with me as long as it takes for . . . whatever your father requested to be done. I will comply with keeping your true gender a mystery but there is going to be a price for that." After finishing that speech, Kaein eyes glinted.

I gulped, not liking where this was going.

.

.

.

"Call me Daddy~"

. . . Huh?

That's all?

"Oh! I thought it would be harder!" Clearing my throat, I smiled at him. "Hai Daddy-kun~"

"Kya!" I found force and warmth on me the next second I heard the manly shriek of the headmaster.

Although I don't mind hugs, I still have to keep my guard up, so doing what my most beautiful mother taught me for self-defense (and threaten to teach me) I kneed my new guardian in the stomach.

Take that bitch!

He flew all the way to his desk, breaking it in half while crying and groaning in pain.

"Shit! I'm so sorry! I-It was just instincts, Daddy-kun!" I went up to him, trying to help him up.

"N-no pr-problem~" Crap! Is that his soul coming out of his mouth?! Cool!

_Minutes Later_

"I-I'm so sorry again." I said while bowing to the ground in front of Daddy-kun.

"C-crimson, please stand up."

"B-but . . ."

"P-please?"

"B-but, look what I did to you!"

Kaien Cross was bandage head to toe while sitting on his couch, trying to calm me down. I think I broke his rib or two?

"I-It's fine. Compare to what your mother did to me a long time ago, this is just a little." '_Although you do have her strength._'

". . . F-fine." I stood up slowly with tears in my eyes. "Just please don't tell my parents!"

Was that a sweatdrop on him? Nah~

Before I could say anymore, the door was burst open by the most gorgeous man I have ever seen in my whole fucking life! Oh wait, the most tenth man actually. (My father is first then my brother then me).

"I HAD IT! WHERE THE HELL IS SHE? I'VE BEEN WAITING NEARLY AN HOUR FOR HER!" The silver hair man shouted.

Oh god, purple eyes. Did I tell you I love purple? It's my fave color.

Before he went on, he lowered his eyes towards me and we stared. I heard that cliché

Background music for love at first sight in movies – my sister always watch – in my perverted head.

"Who the hell are you?" He scowled.

The music faded away as I began to go into my depress mode.

"Ah! Zero! So you were doing your job! I thought you wouldn't. Phew! Anyways, this is Crimson De Luca, the new transfer student I told you about."

I gave a victory dance to myself in my head, happy to have my true gender hidden.

". . ." This 'Zero' guy stared up and down at me.

A smirk came to my lips. "Checking me out?"

His pale face reddened, but he just walked past me to the headmaster.

"I thought it was a girl?" He said threateningly to him.

"H-hahaha my bad, I must h-had said it wrong."

"THAN SAY IT RIGHT THE NEXT TIME!" God, does he ever lose his voice? I think I lost some of my hearing.

"G-gomen Zero." Daddy-kun seems to fear for his life.

"Tch." The silver head teen stepped back then turned to me with a scowl. "Get your stuff."

I raised a brow. "Oh! Hai!" And we walked out together~

. . . . .

There was an awkward silence.

.

.

.

And more.

.

.

.

And more.

.

.

.

God! I can't take this anymore!

"So . . . how old are you?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

". . ." No response. Che. The quiet type eh?

"Play any sport?"

". . ."

"Is your hair dyed?"

". . ."

"What brand do you use?"

". . ."

"The silent type."

". . ."

"Anti-social?"

". . ."

"Come on! I hate guessing!"

". . ."

". . . Got a cigarette?"

". . ."

"Smoke?"

". . ."

"Yeah me neither."

.

.

.

"Umm . . . what happened to your head?"

". . ."

Before I could sigh from talking to this dude, he finally (FINALLY!) responded.

"A rock hit me."

.

.

.

"O-oh."

. . . . .

We arrived to what seemed to be a two storage house at the other side of this school. Zero opened the front door (that was unlock) and entered with me following behind the teen.

"Your room's upstairs." He said blankly to me as he went out somewhere else.

Thanks for the help.

I walked up the wooden steps of the house, and enter the hallway seeing a red nameplate shape as an apple at the end of the hall near a window with pink curtains. Stepping forward to it, I saw my name written in cursive. Groovy.

Entering the room, I placed my sports bag on the ground next to my suitcase. I was inspecting this room while I stepped forward and smoothly slid my hand on the edge of my new wooden desk.

I had a twin bed that was place toward the corner with a lamp stand next to it. A bookcase filled with books was placed next to the desk that I was touching with a window with striped yellow curtains. At my left side, the wall was painted of an apple tree leaving the other walls plain white. At the far end of my new room, a wooden closet was place there with a note attached to it.

I walked toward the note with one hand in my pocket and detached it from the closet.

_I hope this room will do. I heard from your parents you love apples so I tried painting one of your walls of an apple tree! _

_-Kaien~_

_P.S. I hope you felt her aura._

I smirked to myself as I turned around to what he was talking about.

"So are you my new roommate?"

The little transparent girl smiled at me gleefully.

**[A.N. **

**So yeah. I rewritten it because 1) I had a new idea and because I did have a lot of mistakes in the chapters (thank you MusicofMadness!) 2) I lost my other chapters because I accidently broke the laptop by the pool (which it fell in [thankfully no one was in it]) and causing my files and my sister's files to be erased so I got banded from using the laptop for a very long time. Plus, we had to get a new one and it took forever to get me to write because I didn't really want to since the accident. The only reason why I am posting this up and the character description is because I had a chance to finish this since I was almost done with it before I broke the laptop and glad I saved it in my flashdrive actually (and because my sister allowed me to go on it for a while since she felt bad for me I got to finish it but since my mom found out I got band from it more. I published this on my friend's laptop since I was visiting her). 3) I just really wanted to rewrite it.**

**Yeah, I searched on the web and Rumi's name is actually Rima and it's not like another name for her. It's just that on the subs on the anime I have it says Rumi so I didn't bother questioning it since now and no, I haven't read the manga yet. So yeah I have to complain to the people I bought it from why it's like that. Urrg! Maybe it's because I bought it at China Town in Sac.**

**Oh well.**

**Thanks for all the support and review for this chapter please! I want to see if this chapter is any good!**

**LuckiShatterTwin22~]**


End file.
